


Enchante, Monsieur

by holdyourbreathfornow (orphan_account)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Enchanted AU, I sold my soul for this, M/M, it was worth it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/holdyourbreathfornow
Summary: A Sanders Sides Enchanted AU starring Patton as the naive prince-to-be, Roman as flamboyant as ever, Logan as a struggling dad, Thomas as a child with squishable cheeks, and Virgil as the couch hog with style.





	1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Andalasia sparkled under the setting sun and Patton leaned as far out of the tower as he could with his hands braced on the window sill.  A sudden cloud of blue jays swept through the trees below him and spiraled up to meet him, chirping sweetly and nuzzling at his face. He giggled and hummed quietly under his breath, quickly establishing a melody between him and the birds.

 

_ “Every day, how beautiful, and I’m so glad to be here…”   _ The young prince situated himself on the window sill and pet the downy feathers of a jay resting on his knee.  “Hi there! I guess it’s that time of the year again? Teaching the babies to fly?” The bird chirped an affirmative and Patton smiled softly.  “Well, you know how it is. It’s never fun when the babies leave home. That’s what my mother used to say to me when I left for my schooling, you know?”  The bird bobbed its head in understanding and Patton laughed when it reached out to tickle his nose with its wing. “Okay, okay, get going. You’ve got babies to teach, remember?”  With a chirp, the jay fluttered away and Patton shielded his eyes from the sun to watch it until he couldn’t see it anymore. 

 

“Hello there!”  A voice cried suddenly and Patton jolted in shock, looking down to the ground to see who was trying to get his attention.  A man with flaming red hair, perched on top of a majestic white stallion, was grinning up at him. “Hello, fair one! I am Prince Roman!”

 

“I’m Patton!  Why are you shouting?”

 

“Well, I thought you were locked in the tower?”  Roman looked around but he evidently couldn’t find the tower’s entrance because he just looked at Patton again with a shrug.

 

“Here, I’ll come down to you.”  Patton ducked away from the window and traipsed down the staircase, popping open a door that he belatedly realized was carved to look like part of the wall, with vines growing on it.  “There, see? Would you like to come in?”

 

“But of course!”  Patton and Roman both went inside and stood apart from each other, Roman scuffing his foot on the ground almost nervously.  “So… I was told by a witch that I would find my true love if I found a tower in the forest and, um…” Roman cleared his throat and Patton hid his smile behind his hand.  “Are you my true love?”

 

“Well, not right now.  Love takes time, Roman, you can’t just see someone and fall in love.”

 

“Regardless!”  Roman seemed to take the soft rejection well, if the rearrangement of his ruby red cloak and beaming grinwas anything to go by.  “No one as fair as yourself deserves to live alone in such a solitary tower! I will rescue you and take you back to town with me!  You may even live in the castle!”

 

“Well, okay then!”  Patton giggled when Roman swung him into his arms, bridal-style, and loaded them both onto a gray horse that huffed and pawed at the ground at the sudden weight.  

 

“Take us home, Remy.”  And Patton thought that maybe the witch had been right, maybe Roman did find his true love… They just had to grow to love each other first.

 

-

 

A month later saw the castle in preparation for Roman and Patton’s wedding.  The two got along like bees and honey, and Roman’s father wanted to see them married before he died, since he was old and his health was failing quite rapidly.  Patton would be wandering the palace at night, and sometimes he would sit by the old king’s side and tell him stories of the forest Patton had been found in. 

 

Patton did do his best, however, to avoid the King’s young husband, Royal Consort Daniel.  The man disturbed Patton, and he genuinely just didn’t like him. Roman understood and confided in Patton that he felt Daniel had only married his elderly father for the power it would give the younger man.  

 

As the wedding drew closer, Roman began to be slightly more stressed with the amount of planning he had, so Patton would wander the courtyards.  He was even out there on the day of the wedding, sitting on a bench in a pure white tuxedo and white flowers woven into his fluffy brown hair. He was staring up, face closed and basking in the sunlight, when he felt something brush against his leg.  Looking down, he saw the Royal Advisor’s cat, Talyn, curling up around his ankle. Patton chuckled and gently scooped the cat up into his arms. Unlike most of the animals of Andalasia, Talyn was unable to speak, but they still loved Patton, like many of the other animals that could speak.  

 

“Hello.”  He cooed quietly and Talyn brushed their face against his cheek with a purr.  “It’s that day, kitty. Am I allowed to be nervous? Don’t get me wrong, I’m still happy!  It’s just… Marriage is forever.”

 

“You sound frightened, not nervous.”  Another voice spoke up suddenly and Patton’s gaze snapped up to a beggar in a long cloak whose eyes were hidden behind dark glasses, indicating that the poor man couldn’t see.  “Scared to marry the Crown Prince, Lord Patton?”

 

“It’s for the greater good!  And I do love him.” Patton murmured, releasing Talyn when they began squirming in his arms.  They sat down on the stone bench next to Patton and bared their teeth in a hiss at the man. “Now, Talyn, be nice.”

 

“No worries, your Majesty.”  The man used a wooden stick to walk through the garden closer to Patton, who once again scooped Talyn back up, because he genuinely feared that Talyn might leap on the man with claws bared and ready.  “Animals usually give me a wide berth. May I please have some water, then I shall leave you to your wedding?”

 

“Certainly!”  Patton smiled and Talyn curled around his neck, tail flickering slowly, as he reached out and gently gripped the man’s elbow.  “There’s a well right this way.” 

 

“Bless you.”  The man sighed and drank from the well greedily before he reached out for Patton once again.  “Please help me stand?”

 

“Certainly!”  As soon as the man laid hands on Patton’s arm, he yanked forcefully and Patton fell into the well, the man screaming as Talyn yowled from their place round his neck.  The bottom of the well glowed with magic and Patton and Talyn’s cries suddenly went quiet.

 

Back at the top of the well, the beggar began laughing as his cloak faded into yellow smoke, revealing the slit-pupiled and grinning Royal Consort, Daniel.

 

“And now the throne is mine, Prince Roman!  For your precious groom has gone where you cannot reach.  And now I… Am in control.”


	2. Chapter 2

Magical lights swim around Patton and the man can’t work out which way is up, only feeling the sensation of Talyn’s claws needling into his skin as they yowl with terror.  Suddenly, the lights fade as Patton feels something solid slam into his back and he groans, reaching above him and pushing. A metal shield slides from a hole in the ground and Patton can see the night time sky above his head.  He crawls out of the hole and winces as Talyn removes their claws from his skin and wind around his neck, still trembling like a leaf. 

 

“Where are we?”  Patton murmurs to himself in awe.  Glowing, moving pictures surround him, like magic, as carriages that burp noxious black smoke rush around him, and he staggers from the path onto a people path, where he’s swept up in the flow, like a twig boat in a river, and no one even glances at him twice, all busy talking into their hands and carrying satchels that look oddly solid.  

 

He floats for what feels like a small eternity, until he sees nature green poking from between people.  With a fortified grin, he pushes through the crowd and goes happily sprawling into the grass, Talyn leaping away just before impact.  

 

“Now this is familiar territory.”  He tells Talyn, who roll their prismatic eyes at his antics and curl up for a nap, exhausted by one of the most stressful days of their feline life.  

 

-

 

“What do you mean my fiance is missing.”  The way Prince Roman phrases it, it doesn’t sound like a statement so much as a storm boiling on the horizon and threatening annihilation.

 

“W-we went to fetch him for his wedding fittings, and he was gone!”  Bennett, a timid servant, cowers as the Prince glares at him, knees knocking noisily in the tense silence of Prince Roman’s court hall.  Roman huffs and waves Bennett away, running a hand through his hair. His father and father’s consort watch him from a sitting area at the opposite end of the hall and Roman glares at Daniel before turning to his loyal magician Joan, who looks remarkably pale under their hat, pulled low over their brow.  

 

“I have to find him.”  Roman tells Joan, who nods and rolls their eyes.  

 

“Obviously, Sire.  I’ve lost contact with Talyn, but the last thing I heard was that they were pushed into a well in Patton’s Gardens.”  

 

“Then that’s where we’ll begin our search.”  Roman sweeps on his cloak and storms from the hall, Joan following behind.  The magician freezes at the door, however, and meets Daniel’s slit-pupiled eye.  The consort nods with a smile and reaches into the folds of his cloak, withdrawing a small, golden mirror, and tossing it to them.  The mirror vanishes into the pockets of Joan’s own coat, and they dash off to catch up with their Prince. 

 

-

 

“So this is the place?”  Roman asks without looking over his shoulder, hands braced on the circumference of the well and leaning over to peer into the deceptively clear water below.  

 

“Yes, Sire.”  Joan stands at his shoulder, their hands clenched into fists at their sides.  “Shall I activate the portal?”

 

“I believe so.  We must find Patton quickly.  I fear the effects if we leave Daniel in charge for too long a time.”  With a nod, Joan turns to the well and spreads their hands, the well lighting up with effervescent blue lights and Roman readjusts the sword resting at his hip before running in and vanishing with a flash.  Joan glances around them before they also dive in, the portal vanishing just after they do.

 

-

 

“Uncle Virgil, look!”  Thomas Sanders tugs on his uncle’s hand and runs to where he sees a man in a weird blue suit napping under a tree.  “It’s a prince like from the movies!”

 

“Maybe he dresses up as one for parties.”  Virgil Sanders says, scooping his nephew up and plopping him on his shoulders.  “We should go find your dad, squirt.”

 

“But I wanna see the prince!”  Thomas squeaks and tugs on his uncle’s hair, and the man winces and removes the boy from his shoulders, placing him down on the ground and keeping a firm hold on his tiny shoulders.  

 

“Thomas, you know how dangerous it is to talk to strangers.  Don’t you run off while I’m talking, young man.” He drags his nephew’s attention back to him, not noticing how the prince has awoken and is watching them curiously, nor how Thomas is grinning at him whenever Virgil looks away to emphasize his point.  “...Thomas, you’re not listening.”

 

“Sorry, Uncle Virgil.  So can we meet the prince?”

 

“Only if I go with you and stay with you the whole time.”

 

“Deal!”  Thomas latches onto Virgil’s wrist and drags him to where the prince is running his hands thorugh the fur of a well-groomed cat, who studies the uncle and nephew with prismatic eyes.  “Hi! I’m Thomas!”

 

“I’m Patton.  It’s nice to meet you, Thomas.  Is this your dad?” Patton asks, looking up to Virgil, who smiles tensely and shakes his head.

 

“Nah, I’m his father’s brother.  His dad’s at work right now. So, Patton, what are you doing here?”

 

“I will admit that this isn’t where I’m meant to be.”  With a grin that could best be described as ‘sheepish’, Patton gets to his feet and sweeps his brown hair back from his eyes.  “I was supposed to be getting fitted in my wedding suit, but a nasty encounter has left me stuck here with no way to go home.”

 

“That’s awful!  Was it an evil wizard?”  Thomas asks and Patton smiles before nodding slowly.  

 

“The evil Prince Consort Daniel cast me out before my wedding to his step-son and made it so I can’t go back home.”  Patton stage-whispers and Thomas blinks, eyes going wide. His gaze flicks to Virgil and he tugs sharply so that Virgil tugs a half-step forward because, loathe as he is to admit it, Virgil was also getting absorbed in Patton’s story.  

 

“Uncle Virge, we gotta help him!  He’s in love!” Thomas cries and Patton’s eyes widen as he shakes his head.

 

“Oh, Thomas, I appreciate the gesture, but I can’t ask you for your help.  I can handle this myself-”

 

“You were sleeping in the park.”  Virgil sighs, silently admitting defeat to himself as he picks Thomas up and rests the boy on his hip.  “You can go about defeating wizards and stuff after a night.”

 

“A-are you sure?”  Patton asks nervously, scooping up his cat and letting them twine around his neck, walking to stand across from Virgil with hands clasped at his waist.  

 

“As sure as I’ll ever be, probably.”  Virgil confirms with a casual shrug and takes off at a brisk walk, Patton jogging lightly to keep up.  


End file.
